Deep Space 9 levels
The space station Deep Space 9 had close to fifty levels, each with their own uses and characteristics. (Star Trek: Deep Space Nine) Level two *In 2371, Ruwon, Karina and their Romulan companions were moved by Major Kira Nerys to level two of the habitat ring. ( ) *In late 2372, level two underwent structural repair work, necessitating the need to move the furniture to Quark's. ( ) Level three *A tool locker was located on level three, section five in 2369 as well as runabout pad C. ( ) * Worf's quarters were located on level three. ( ) H3 Elim Garak's quarters were located in this level, chamber 901. Doctor Julian Bashir accessed the quarters through his identification when Garak left the infirmary without explanation. ( ) Level four *In 2369 after Commander Benjamin Sisko was informed about the kidnapping of Lieutenant Jadzia Dax he sealed off the levels four through twelve. ( ) Level five *The O'Briens' quarters were located on level five. ( ) *Level five, section three of the habitat ring contains the weapons locker, while corridor 14-A contains a security junction. ( ) *In 2369, a power transfer grid on level five went offline putting all upper docking pylons out of commission. ( ) *In 2370, the Bajoran Militia started releasing anesthizine gas in level five. ( ) *In a coma after a Lethean attack, Julian Bashir encountered Altovar in a reproduction of level five in his mind. ( ) *In order to hide the modifications requested by a Pah-wraith possessing Keiko O'Brien's body, Miles O'Brien had to work on the optronic integrator on this level. ( ) Level six *In 2369, Julian Bashir and Jadzia Dax were attacked by the Klaestrons on level six, in corridor one. ( ) Level seven *Quark's was located on level seven. ( ) Level twelve *In 2369 after Commander Benjamin Sisko was informed about the kidnapping of Lieutenant Jadzia Dax he sealed off the levels four through twelve. ( ) *The same year the computer located a tritanium source in a power conduit in level twelve, section eight. It was the remains of Chief O'Briens EJ7 interlock as well as the organic remains of Ensign Aquino who was killed by Neela at this place. ( ) *Sarina Douglas was assigned quarters on level twelve in 2375. ( ) H12 In 2369, Doctor Julian Bashir told ambassador Taxco that all crew quarters on the crew level were occupied and that he was not able to give her larger rooms than the guest quarters. The guest quarters were located in corridor H-12-A, and were used by ambassadors Taxco, Vadosia, and Lojal. ( ) Level thirteen *In 2370, a wall on level thirteen in the habitat ring was vandalized with an emblem of the Alliance for Global Unity. That section was part of a low-security area at the time. ( ) Level fourteen *Part of level fourteen contains storage bays. In 2369, these bays were empty and were damaged in a Cardassian attack. ( ) Level sixteen * Odo ordered security teams to the docking ring, levels sixteen to twenty-one to find and arrest the kidnapping Klaestrons. ( ) *Odo mentioned that he purposely had assigned himself quarters directly above Quark's. ( ) Level seventeen *Quark's quarters were located on level seventeen. ( ) *In early 2372, Chief Miles O'Brien and his team phaser swept all of level seventeen in a drill to find Odo. ( ) *In 2373, a Changeling used the industrial replicator on level seventeen to replicate a bomb consisting of trilithium, tekasite, and protomatter. ( ) Level eighteen *Chief Miles O'Brien was ordered to move to level eighteen and phaser sweep the level after he finished level seventeen. ( ) Level twenty-one * Odo ordered security teams to the docking ring, levels sixteen to twenty-one to find and arrest the kidnapping Klaestrons. ( ) *The ore processing facilities were located on this level. In 2365, Kira Nerys claimed to have been on level twenty-one when Vaatrik was killed. ( ) *Level twenty-one, section ten contains a temperature control panel. In 2369, a subspace shunt to the station's computer was used to access security files through this temperature control panel. ( ) Level twenty-two *Level twenty-two was the location of several storage bays. Melora Pazlar was injured in the level when she fell off her wheelchair. ( ) Level twenty-three *Lwaxana Troi was on her way to level twenty-three in 2371, when she experienced a headache related to her Zanthi Fever. ( ) Level forty-one *In 2372, a True Way operative using Worf's voice claimed a turbolift had become stuck on level forty-one. ( ) it:Livelli di Deep Space 9 Category:Starship sections